


Stargazing

by quiet__tiger



Category: FoxTrot
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Jason and Marcus go stargazing.  And then some.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are 16 here.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Dec. 28th, 2006.

“Jason, when you said that you wanted to go stargazing,” Marcus looked at the sky in exasperation, “I didn’t think you meant you actually wanted to look at the stars!”

Jason focused his telescope on Jupiter, then glanced over at his friend. “But it’s a clear night, no clouds, and not cold. It’s a great night for stargazing.” He didn’t continue, because he knew it would ruin his image to say that he thought it would be romantic.

“Yeah, but…” Marcus thrust his hands into the kangaroo pocket of his sweatshirt. “I thought we could, you know.”

Yes, Jason knew. And he was eager, too. “Come look at this. If you’d still rather fool around than take advantage of these conditions, then we will.”

Marcus scowled, but dutifully came over to look through the telescope. Jason moved to give him space, but not enough, and Marcus had to press against him. He figured that Marcus wouldn’t mind.

How far they had come in six years. It seemed like just yesterday that they were short scrawny ten year olds with a vow to avoid girls so they didn’t get cooties. Now they were both tall, though Jason was still scrawny. And they still avoided girls, though that was because they were far more interested in each other. Their friendship had lasted through junior high and fights and first erections through first kisses through first shared orgasms.

The lattermost had been in Jason’s bed the previous year, when one thing had led to another after they had both finally admitted that _The Lord of the Rings_ hadn’t been a draw for them simply because of the fantasy. But Jason still hated Orlando Bloom.

Marcus straightened and turned his head towards Jason. “It’s beautiful. As always. But I’m _horny_.”

“Me, too.” Had been all day, in fact. It had been all he could do to sit through classes, with Marcus right there next to him in half of them. And then through dinner with his parents slowly rambling about their days and their jobs. At least when Peter and Paige were still home, they talked about stuff that was at least mildly interesting. Finally, he’d gotten away and called Marcus so they could go out.

Marcus’s lips met his before Jason could even move, and Jason moaned as he turned his head to get a better angle. One of Marcus’s hands came around to slide down the back of Jason’s pants. Jason pressed his hips against Marcus as he gave his lower lip a tug with his teeth. “We should go. Back to the car.”

“Stupid field.”

“Just go!”

They left the telescope to stand focused on Jupiter for a while, and walked to the car as quickly as they could. Using the car was less spontaneous than the two of them tumbling to the grass, but also less dirty and less tick-ridden.

Besides, knowing them, they might not accomplish tumbling without incurring damage on themselves.

They finally got to Jason’s car, and Marcus opened the back door. Jason followed him inside until Marcus was as stretched out as he could be on the backseat and Jason was on top of him. They resumed kissing as Marcus threaded a hand through Jason’s shaggy hair and Jason wrapped one hand around Marcus’s hip.

Before too long Jason got a cramp in his leg and he once more wished either he or Marcus had a free house to do this in. He sat up and moved Marcus’s leg out of the way so he could get close to him. They got right back to kissing, and it wasn’t long before Jason thought he might explode, and not in the pleasant endorphin-releasing way. The warm hand resting right above his pants didn’t help.

It didn’t help in the most delightfully suggestive way.

Jason wasn’t sure how long it was before both of their shirts were pooled on the floor in front of Marcus and their shoes were underneath Jason’s feet. And then Marcus’s hand was in his pants and that was it. Jason’s body tightened and released in that amazing breath-stealing way that it just _didn’t_ when he was alone.

He smiled dopily at Marcus as he caught his breath, and his friend pulled his sticky hand out of his pants. Marcus grinned. “Can you believe one of these days we’re not going to be able to come the second we get touched? That’s going to suck so much.”

“Yeah.” And wow, the short recovery time was also going to be missed. Just watching Marcus wipe his hand on Jason’s stomach and talk about sucking was enough to get him well on the road to being fully hard again.

Marcus undid his pants and pulled his cock out, then started jerking off. When the first person finished, the other came on him. The first time it had been an accident, but they realized they both really liked it.

But Jason didn’t want to finish that way this time. It was how they always finished, and he wanted a little more. He put his hand over Marcus’s wrist, and Marcus looked down at him with big, brown, confused eyes.

“Hang on.”

“But, it won’t take long-” Jason tried to ignore the desperate sound of Marcus’s voice.

“But I want to make you come.”

“You always make me come.”

“But not with my mouth.”

Marcus’s eyes went wide as Jason sat up higher and pulled his pants further down around his hips. Jason reached his hand around Marcus’s shaft and squeezed, and Marcus jerked away. “Careful. Almost came. Give me a minute.”

Jason killed time by using tissues stored in the center console of the car to clean himself up; he didn’t mind getting cum on himself, but he didn’t like to let it sit. Finally Marcus put a hand underneath his chin and guided him up to kiss him again. Jason kissed his mouth then inexpertly kissed his way down Marcus’s chest and stomach like he’d seen in countless pornos. Maybe it added something to the experience and maybe it didn’t, but it did give him a little more time to plan his attack.

Then again, since he hadn’t planned ahead and didn’t know what he was doing, he just decided to jump right in. If Marcus’s little moan of appreciation was any indication, Jason’s inexperience didn’t much matter.

He liked the feel of it as he licked and sucked and ran his mouth along Marcus’s cock, though he also drooled everywhere and almost choked when he took it in too far. Fortunately, before he could make too much of a fool of himself, Marcus came all over his cheek; he’d been taking a breather before going back down, and wasn’t given any warning. Marcus panted heavily and slouched down to sit on the seat, and Jason sat back up to get near him, grabbing tissues as he moved. He started to wipe off his cheek, but Marcus stopped him and smeared his thumb through the mess. "That's so hot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Jason cleaned up, and they leaned against each other for a minute or so until Jason felt Marcus look down. “Did you, uh, want some help? With that?”

Jason looked down at his groin, where his erection still strained upwards. He’d been so caught up in Marcus that he hadn’t even thought about himself. Though now that Marcus pointed it out… “Do it. Please.”

Marcus reached down and wrapped his big hand around Jason and squeezed. Jason tipped his head back as best he could and rocked into Marcus’s grip. His eyes closed as his body tightened pleasurably once more, then the heat released and flooded through him. He slumped contentedly against Marcus once he had a little more control over himself, the twitching subsiding. He opened his eyes again to look at the dark hand in his lap, which was once again splattered with semen.

He looked up at dark eyes he’d been looking into for the last ten or so years, but never more seriously than during the last one. “Aren’t you glad I suggested stargazing?”

Marcus blinked, then grinned. “Yeah. Stargazing. If that’s what the kids are calling it these days.” Jason grinned back, then pressed against Marcus harder. “Thanks, by the way. For…” Jason felt Marcus shrug his shoulder.

“Believe me, it wasn’t a hardship.”

“Maybe I’ll get a chance to try it soon.”

“If we keep this up, it can be in like twenty minutes.”

“I think I can wait.”

Jason chuckled and reached for more tissues. He’d have to stock up on more soon.

And maybe condoms and lube.


End file.
